Spoilers
Arc 1 Chapters 1-15 Chapter 2 *Brookyln and Franklin start having problems in their marriage. *Kendall tries to pretend there is nothing wrong with her,while Nala can think only about what's wrong with her. *Corey acts weird around Skylar and Cassie. *Freddie flirts with Lillie. *Seeing Cassie and Skylar sends a mixture of emotions through Nala. *Camille decides to show Taylor what he could have by going after Corey. *Taylor confronts Kendall unknown to what she's hiding. *Cassie rejects Skylar's sexual advances. *Skylar is given an offer,he struggles to refuse. *Skylar goes to someone else. Chapter 3 *Corey's rejection pisses Camille off. *Jeff sees something that he shouldn't. *Nala considers talking to Skylar. *Kendall tells Lulu her secret and Nala does the same. *Freddie lies to Camille. *Millie gets ticked off when Lillie reminds her that Skylar is already taken. Chapter 4 *Skylar's cheating continues. *Jeff feels bad when he and Marley hang with Cassie who brags about Skylar. *Lulu wants to talk to Skylar but Kendall tells her not to. *Kendall tries to keep her distance from Taylor. *Camille questionsTaylor. *Skylar tries to keep his secret a secret. *Cassie continues to be lied to. *Camille is livid when she sees Taylor with someone not knowing the real deal. Chapter 5 *Violet notices Kendall's edginess. *Camille considers doing something that could affect two people. *Taylor agrees to having another no strings relationship with Camille after hearing what she has to say. *Becca catches Skylar and Millie kissing on videocamera. *Lulu finds out about Skylar and Millie. *A mysterious tape is leaked at the game. *Jeff struggles on what to do *Cassie is confused when Skylar blows her off. *Violet and Kendall talk. *Kendall calls her sister. Chapter 6 *Lulu tells Alexis her secret. *Kendall skips school pretending to be sick. *Becca feels guilty about what happened at the game. *Savannah comes home and forces her sister to do something. *The secret that Jeff was worried about keeping no longer becomes a secret. *Alexis makes the mistake about telling Becca,Lulu's secret. *Freddie overhears Becca and Alexis talking. *Freddie tells Taylor the rumor going around. *Taylor searches for Kendall. *Lulu finds out that people know about her being pregnant.She worries for herself and Kendall. *More hear the school rumor. Chapter 7 *Marley and Jeff are upset that they didn't know about Kendall's and Lulu's secret. *Camille gets pissed at Taylor. *Skylar wants to talk to Lulu. *Kendall finds out that people know. *Kendall confronts Lulu angry. *Cassie confronts Skylar. *Lulu is forced to tell her parents the truth. *Kendall's father finds out her secret. Chapter 8 *Lulu and Kendall skip school. *Taylor questions Marley and Violet. *Lulu and Kendall both feel resentment from their fathers. *Camille and Cassie become a wreck over hearing about the pregnancies of Lulu and Kendall. *Cassie makes a scene when she breaks up with Skylar. *Taylor lies to Camille who slaps him angrily. *Alicia and Brooklyn bond and lean on each other. Chapter 9 *Kendall and Taylor have a confrontation. *Ms.Marc calls Taylor back into her office. *Cassie confronts Lulu. *Skylar and Taylor deal with what to do. *Alicia and Brookyln sit down with their daughters to talk about their situation. They go to the doctor to see how their unborn children are. *Camille kisses Skylar on impulse in front of Lulu,Taylor,and Cassie. *Kendall and Lulu wonder what to do. Chapter 10 *Violet suggests Nala and Kendall get jobs. *Nala and Kendall get love from their fathers. *Cassie and Camille get into an argument that Skylar ends up stopping before it gets too far. *Mark and Marley think that maybe Nala and Kendall should leave while Jeff and Violet think they should stay. *The question of if Kendall and Nala want to stay at school pops up. *Nala thinks she should stay. *Kendall starts to ponder leaving,when Taylor puts thoughts in her head. *Kendall's pregnancy doesn't help Franklin and Brooklyn's marriage. *Alicia considers whether she should take Nala to get an abortion. *Skylar thinks the best way to end all his problems is to be a family with Nala. *Cassie,Lillie,Marley,Jeff,Mark,and Violet along with some other students welcome Kendall and Lulu with open arms when they decide to stay. Chapter 11 *Taylor comes back to Camille and she rejects him. *Skylar thinks that he and Nala are gonna raise the baby together. *Lillie,Becca,and Alexis are there for Cassie. *Kendall and Lulu feel the miracle inside of them. *Millie asks Skylar is this the end for them and he says no. *Brookyln gets her head set on adoption. *Nala and Alicia battle on abortion. *Alexis takes Nala's side. Chapter 12 *Savannah frets over Lila when it comes to Franklin and Brookyln disagreeing. *Skylar talks to Nala and she doens't like all that he has to say. *Skylar tells him mother about what Nala told him. *Taylor goes to Camille when he gets into an argument with Colt and she doens't turn him down. *Carla and Skylar's parents find out about Nala and Kendall. *Carla and Taylor go to war with words. *Brooklyn continues to push adoption in Kendall's mind. *Nala and her mom find out that it's too late for an abortion. *After Taylor yells at Kendall,she makes up her mind about adoption. Chapter 13 *Kendall thinks that giving the baby up for adoption might mend things between her parents. *Nala reflects back on what Skylar told her. *Cassie decides to befriend Nala. *Franklin thinks Brooklyn is pressuring Kendall. *Alexis finds out what's on Nala's mind. *Nala thinks that she is being sent a sign to keep her baby. *Skylar's father asks Skylar what does he want to do about the baby and Skylar's mother says she already knows the answer. *Kendall tells Taylor her decision to his anger. *Camille questions Kendall. Chapter 14 *Nala tells Cassie that she thinks she should move on. *Nala and Skylar talk.Nala tells him the truth and tells him that there is something he has to do. *Cassie decides that she should get to live some too. *Taylor continues to try to alter Kendall's decision. *Camille tells Taylor to let Kendall make her own choice. She then says she agrees with her. *Kendall tells Lulu she thinks she should let someone adopt her baby and Nala tells her she wants to keep it leaving a disagreement between them. Chapter 15 *Taylor and Kendall get into an argument. *Skylar breaks up with Millie. *Alicia gives Lulu honest truth making Lulu change her mind. *Brooklyn goes to Carla. *Cassie kisses Freddie and surprisingly they both enjoy it. *Carla lets Taylor have it. *Taylor surrenders to Kendall. *Nala tells her parents her choice with Alexis behind her. *Skylar's mom contacts Alicia. *Nala meets Skylar's mom who gives her an surprising offer just when Nala has changed her mind. *Kendall and Lulu both find out the sex of their sons. Arc 2 Chapter 16 *Taylor upset goes to Camille. *Nala and Kendall start showing. *Franklin tells Brooklyn he wants to move out. *Brooklyn tries to forget about her crumbling marriage and start looking for adoption couples. *Alicia and Nala struggle. *Skylar hears of his mom's offer. *Cassie and Freddie deal with their kiss. *Colt and Taylor talk when he sees Taylor almost crying. Chapter 17 *Cassie sees the hard place Lulu's in. *Marley and Violet notice Kendall's depression. *Kendall invites Taylor to meet a potential couple. *Taylor messes up the meeting with the adoption couple. *Lulu and Skylar talk and they both admits hard truths. *Before Lulu can tells Alicia what she wants,she finds out that Alicia set up and adoption meeting. *Cassie meets up with Lillie,Becca,Marley,Violet,and Alexis. *Millie tells Camille of Cassie's plan. *Camille trys to stop Cassie. Chapter 18 *Savannah tells Kendall what she thinks. *Camille and Lulu worry about how big they're getting. *Camille tells Taylor Cassie's plan hoping to get him to disagree. *Oliver and Alexis sees how hard this all is on Lulu. *Cassie goes ahead with her plan. *Carla talks to Taylor. *Skylar's mom tries to get him to push her plan to Lulu but he refuses. *Cassie tells Skylar her plan and the two talk. *Cassie tells Lulu her plan who becomes thrilled. *Cassie with her group along with Lulu give Kendall an option. *Savannah talks to Franklin. *Franklin and Savannah talk to Kendall. *Kendall and Lulu go to their mothers with their decisions. *Franklin and Brooklyn make up. Oliver makes Alicia see something. *Alicia and Lulu have a heart to heart. Chapter 19 *A quickly put together surprise baby shower is thrown for Lulu and Kendall. *Kendall wonders how Taylor feels about her keeping the baby. *Taylor and Skylar prepare for childhood with the help of Freddie and Corey. *Cassie and Freddie reconnect. *Skylar tells Millie he's done with her as does Taylor with Camille. *Camille announces that she will not attend the baby shower and confronts Kendall but Violet,Becca,Lillie,Marley,and Cassie defend her. *Kendall and Lulu start to get nervous. *The baby shower doens't go as planned when Kendall slips and falls and goes into labor. Chapter 20 *People come to the hospital to prepare for Kendall's delivery. *Colt and Carla ease Taylor. *Taylor can't get the nerve to see Kendall. *Savannah talks to Taylor. *Lulu tries to be there for Kendall but ends up talking with Skylar. *Kendall's hormones go crazy as she's in pain. *Camille has a change of heart. *Camille tells Taylor she's happy for him. Chapter 21 *Flash back episode. *Flashback scenes will be in italics. *This episode might be short. *This episode will be mostly about how Kendall and Taylor met. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Kendall tells Taylor she's sorry for how she's blamed him. *Taylor will tell Kendall he wants to help with the baby. Chapter 22 *Kendall gives birth. *Freddie and Cassie decide to become a couple. *Taylor comes home to see all the preparations Carla has made. *People come to see Kendall's baby. *Savannah will name Kendall's baby. Chapter 23 *Set two weeks later. *Kendall has a hard time adjusting. *Taylor bonds with his son. *Lulu prepares for the birth of her baby. *Hormones rip into Lulu. *Skylar gets frantic and calls on help from Cassie who is hesistant. *Cassie sends Lillie to help Skylar set up instead. *Skylar finds out about Cassie and Freddie. Chapter 24 *Brookyln goes back to work. *Lulu is anxious to see her baby. *Kendall is afraid to be left alone. *Taylor agrees to stay with Kendall. *Lulu visits Kendall and goes into labor with the only people being there is her,Kendall,and Taylor. *Taylor gets frantic upon hearing Lulu's water broke. *Taylor realizes he has to drive Lulu to the hospital. *Kendall tells Alexis,Oliver,and Alicia that Lulu's about to give birth. Chapter 25 *Flash back episode. *Might be short. *Shows how Lulu and Skylar met. *Lulu has mixed emotions for Skylar. *The end of this episode will be back in the present when Lulu tells Alexis to do something. Alexis asks Skylar something very important. Chapter 26 *Kendall feels guilty about not being able to help Lulu. *People gather for Lulu's baby's arrival. *Friends coax Skylar. *Taylor helps Kendall with their baby. *Lulu goes into a serious fit of pain and finds out that the baby is coming earlier than planned for the day. *Skylar won't get to answer Lulu's question. *Lulu gives birth. *Lulu delivers the same sex of baby that Kendall did. *Lulu names her baby the name she would have been named she had been a boy. Chapter 27 *People meet Lulu's baby. *Skylar and Lulu talk. *Kendall and Lulu try to adjust together.